


Let You Know

by Menxharry



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Zarry Stylik - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sad Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menxharry/pseuds/Menxharry
Summary: All he had to do, was to let him know.An AU where Z and H develop an extreme hatred towards each other at Uni, but it slowly changes to friendship,Culminating in marriage.This is a time bound story, cause maybe... who knows if they can be apart from each other.





	Let You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic adapted from Jeffrey Archer's famous story, 
> 
> Old Love. 
> 
>  
> 
> I tried so okay:))

Sometimes, you don't just look at someone and fall in love.

Sometimes you hate them, with a burning passion.

Eventually, everything around you wants you to be with them. 

And somehow, something just happens.

You're with them.

Initially, your face made me flinch.

Thinking about it now makes me laugh.

Oh dear, now, how a mere few seconds without your presence make me go crazy...

All those days, your presence made me feel like stabbing you with a dagger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~♡~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry walked into the class and heard a few gasps. Harry was used to such reactions. Of course, people would lose their shit for someone as beautiful as Harry Styles. Hair almost reaching his shoulders, a ripped rolling Stones shirt, black jeans torn at the knees.

Someone whistled. Harry winced, looking at the direction where it came from. Standing there was Zayn Malik, the one his best friend Louis asked him to beware of. To be really honest, Zayn was breathtaking. Raven hair, hazel eyes, a black tank top that showed off his beautiful tattoos. Harry smiled just like he always does. Of course their professor made the both of them sit together. (Happens in year one)

"Yo twinky" Zayn snickers   
"Got issues, talking to yourself our loud eh?" Harry retorted. 

That was their first and probably the only conversation they'll ever have. They know they hated each other already.

Pursuing English literature at Oxford University, the both of them turned in works at the same time, being extraordinarily intelligent, scoring Alpha +s.

The rest of the students didn't really care anymore. Harry and Zayn were the toppers. Nobody felt the need to butt in and have a miserable failure. Whenever they passed by each other, they were shooting daggers. 

If looks could kill, the both of them would be lying dead on the floor right now. Such rivalry. 

Though they hated each other, something told Harry that Zayn isn't who he pretends to be. And if you haven't figured it out already, Harry had the flair of reading people. A keen observer, one of a kind.

The bell for lunch break had been given.

Louis pulled Harry aside  
"Haz, just quit it!" Harry playfully hit Louis' arm. "Shut up Lou! It's not like I love him, he gets on my nerves"   
"I seeeeeeeee" Louis winked in a single song voice. 

"Oi curly! Going on about with your small sexy best gay friend eh?" Zayn shouted, while entering the hallway.

"Yeah, at least he's sexy" Harry retorted.

"Lou, help Zayn get some ice for that burn" and Harry walked away. 

Zayn glared at Harry's back. That's when his eyes made way to a cute lil perky bum. It looks peachy, and it jiggled a little everytime he took a step, because the jeans were too small to hold such a big bum. Zayn what the hell!!!!

"Were you just checking my best friend out Malik?" Louis asked.

"Gosh I hate him" Zayn said, walking away. He didn't want Louis to see him blush. Phew, he almost got caught. 

Zayn couldn't stop thinking about his little peachy ass. I mean, Zayn can lie all he wants but his thoughts kept racing to a little jiggle here and there, after that moment, he found ways to look at Harry's peach the whole day. And it's just 1:00pm. Zayn has been waiting for this time to come around. He's heard a lot of people talk about Harry's peach but he laughed them off. He didn't believe it until today. That is just heaven. And for once, Zayn got really jealous of Louis. Louis can hit Harry on his peachy ass. Does Zayn like Harry? EW NO. He's just never seen such a nice ass in his lifetime. HE HAS NEVER SEEN AN ASS JIGGLE IN JEANS. His thoughts may or may not have raced to Harry in a skirt, lacey ones, but that's none of our business. {Things I did: this❤}

 

That evening, Harry stayed back at the library. Obviously because he wanted to score more than Zayn. Just then, thunders were heard, the power tripped in the library area. Harry heard very soft and faint sniffles. 

The rain was pouring outside, there were thunders. 

Harry turned the flash on his phone, flashed it towards the sniffles. To his utter shock, he saw someone who he thought, would never be in such a state. He's wrong. He saw Zayn.

"Z-zayn?" Harry breathed out, with surprise.

Zayn stiffened, of course he recognises the voice. He didn't want his mortal enemy to see him in such a condition. He's powerful, not vulnerable, like now... 

The power turned back on, Zayn's head was bent down, so Harry thought he was reading a sad story, maybe? But he heard a whimper. 

Thunders. Lightnings.

Whimper.

"Zayn? Zaynie?" WHAT THE HELL HARRY.

Their second ever proper conversation. 

"H-harry go away!" Zayn wanted to seem fierce. He wanted to be harsh. It was very obvious through his voice that Zayn wanted someone to hold him close. And that someone right now, the only one who has seen him like this, 

Harry. (Im dramatic, I wanted it to look like a narrator's voice saying the word so yeah)

Harry walled towards Zayn, sat down beside him. He tentatively put an arm around Zayn's shoulder, holding him close and rubbing his back. 

"Tell me what's wrong?" Harry said, wiping Zayn's never ending tears. 

Thunders. Loud. Boom. Crash. Thunders.

THUNDERS. 

"H-ha Harry, Thunders." Zayn clingedonto Harry like a koala bear. 

He knew it. He knew Zayn isn't the person behind that act he puts up in university. Being a very keen observer, Harry always saw a softer person behind Zayn's beautiful features. What? Yeah, beautiful.

He's looking at the softest form of Zayn. He looked so vulnerable and there was no hate between them. Zayn held onto Harry as if his life depended on him. Harry's arms were wrapped around Zayn, he smiled at Harry. Harry ruffled his hair.

"Doùçhe don't touch my hair, thank you Harry" Zayn laughed. 

"Anytime ba.......be, I'm always here for you" he almost slipped up. No, Harry doesn't like Zayn like that. He was just there for him. Like how they should've been, when they met 3 years ago. But no. All they had was hatred. 

Sparks of Friendship were now burning between them.

The raven haired punk now looked like a sweet heart.

The curly twink girl was now a boy with the beautiful heart. 

Eyes shooting daggers turned into fonding. Smirks turned into smiles and blushes.

Friendship was just a word they used to cover up, now. 

Oh dear, you're right. Harry had always liked Zayn. You guessed it right. Since their first "conversation" he saw past the bad boy image. 

Though the competitive spirit was still prevailing, the tender touches, cute texts, nicknames, holding hands, paved way for a beautiful relationship called Zarry. Boyfriends.

Boyfriends.

-5 months later-

Everything was going well, extremely well.

Zayn thought of telling Harry that he loves him.

He chose today. He's gonna tell him today.

{SORRY TO SPOIL THE MOMENT, I'M VERY SORRYYYYYYYYYYY. GO READ.}

But, today, the perfect day, had started with an argument. 

They moved in together, 5 months ago, embarked on a very important work. 

Harry couldn't complete only ONE part of the most important work, and being intellectuals, the both of them had neck to neck competitions. 

Zayn being a babe, finished it for Harry.  
But Harry picked up a fight because it was a wrong answer. 

This was too much, Harry isn't the only intellectual here, right? 

Zayn wanted to prove himself right. He was pissed.

He ran to their university to get the book and show Harry that he was right.

Just as Zayn sped off on his motor bike, Harry had a shooting pain in his chest. He was calling for zayn but Zayn had already left.

The professors had received a call, their favourite student. 

Harry Edward Styles, is no more.

Zayn felt an ache in his heart, oh the soul mate stuff.  
He found the book he was looking for. 

The professor ran to Zayn's cabin, to tell him.

To his utter shock,

He found Zayn lying in a pool of blood, with the book in his hand, the page opened, the word circled. A pistol in the other hand.

In the margin was a note, written neatly, in Zayn's pretty writing.

"I've to let him know, not that I'm right. But he has to know, I love him." 

The professor's eyes watered. Oh, death couldn't do them apart.

How they hated each other years ago, and a 5 minutes of death couldn't let them stay apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'm sorrryyyyyyy


End file.
